Lieblingskind
by Afaim
Summary: Eltern sollten keines ihrer Kinder bevorzugen. Aber selbst Gott hat ein Lieblingskind.


**Lieblingskind**

* * *

_Basiert mehr auf der Mini-Serie als auf dem Roman._

_Vages Crowley/Erziraphael._

_Disclaimer__: „Good Omens" gehört Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett, Gollancz, Workman, Amazon, der BBC und kein bisschen mir. _

_Warnings: __mögliche Blasphemie (immerhin ist das hier „Good Omens"), wilde Uminterpretation_

* * *

Eltern sollten alle ihre Kinder gleich lieben. Und die meisten Eltern werden, wenn man sie darauf anspricht, behaupten, dass dem tatsächlich so ist, dass sie alle ihre Kinder gleich gerne haben. Falls ihr zu den Menschen gehört, denen von ihren Eltern immer wieder versichert wurde, dass sie euch genauso sehr lieben wie eure Geschwister, habe ich schlechte Nachrichten für euch: Das ist eine Lüge! Und die Tatsache, dass sie euch ins Gesicht lügen, bedeutet natürlich, dass ihr eindeutig nicht das Lieblingskind seid.

Es gibt immer ein Lieblingskind. Eines, das es irgendwie geschafft hat etwas besonderes zu sein, weil es das erste oder das letzte war, das hübscheste oder das klügste, das lauteste oder das leiseste, das das seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter oder seinem Großvater oder seiner Großmutter am ähnlichsten sieht. Für niemanden ist der Grund der gleiche, aber es gibt immer einen Grund, und logisch ist er nur selten. Seht ihr, Tatsache ist, Liebe ist nicht logisch, ganz im Gegenteil, sie ist überaus unlogisch. Aber sie ist alles, was zählt.

Euer Bruder ist vielleicht dümmer, fauler, und unansehnlicher als ihr, trotzdem ist er der Liebling eurer Eltern? Nun, so ist das nun mal, und wenn man einmal damit begonnen hat jemanden besonders zu lieben, kann man damit nicht mehr aufhören.

Meine Engel waren meine ersten Kinder. Ich wollte sie alle gleich lieben, wollten diesen Fehler, von dem ich wusste, dass alle sterblichen Kreaturen ihn früher oder später begehen würden, vermeiden, aber …. Nun, ich hatte immer ein Lieblingskind. Und ja, ich habe darüber immer allen anderen meiner Kinder gegenüber gelogen.

Bevor Crowley Crowley wurde, war er ein Engel. Nun, alle Dämonen waren Engel, bis sie rebellierten und fielen. Nicht alle fielen auf einmal, manche fielen erst viel später, und nicht alle fielen aus denselben Gründen. Lucifer fiel, weil er arrogant war und dachte er wüsste alles besser. Und weil es ihm vorherbestimmt war. Andere wie Beelzebub oder Hastur fielen, weil sie sich ihm anschlossen. Crowely, nun Crowley fiel nicht so sehr als dass er langsam aber ständig nach Unten schlitterte.

Crowley war immer mein Liebling. Es wirklich schwierig für mich ihn fallen zu lassen. Es hätte nicht viel bedurft um das zu verhindern. Nur ein paar tröstender Worte, nur ein paar Wahrheiten, aber ich musste zulassen, dass er fiel. Ich brauchte einen Dämon, der einst die Welt retten würde. Und niemand anderer war für diesen Job besser geeignet als Crowley.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Dämonen und Engeln besitzt Crowles Phantasie. Das war immer schon so. Schon als Engel zeichnete Crowley seine Vorstellungskraft aus, anders als die meisten anderen konnte er sich Konsequenzen vorstellen. Während die meisten meiner Engel bei der Erschaffung der Erde voller Verwunderung zusahen, stellte Crowley mir Fragen. Er wollte wissen, wozu ich was erschuf, und was daraus folgen würde.

„Aber es kann nicht immer regnen, nicht wahr? Wenn es immer regnen würde, dann würde es nichts anderes geben als Wasser."

„Aber wenn es aus dem Wasser herauskommt und am Land lebt, dann muss es sich verändern oder? Es kann mit Flossen nicht am Land leben?"

„Aber wenn sie beinahe so aussehen wie wir, und wir beinahe so aussehen wie Gott, sehen sie dann nicht beinahe so aus wie du?"

Crowley, schlauer Crowley, der sich immer Gedanken machte. Crowley, von dem ich wusste, dass er der Richtige war, dass ich ihn fallen lassen musste, als er mich fragte, was ein freier Willen bringen würde, wenn die Menschen doch nicht zwischen Richtig und Falsch unterscheiden konnten. „Was bringt es eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wenn man nicht weiß, wofür man sich entscheidet?", wollte er von mir wissen, „Wir wissen, dass es falsch ist ein Leben zu nehmen nur weil man es kann, aber woher sollen die Menschen das wissen? Woher soll Adam das wissen? Wenn er sich nur an deine Gesetzte hält, weil sie deine Gesetzte sind, ist er gehorsam, aber kann man dann wirklich von Freiem Willen sprechen? Wenn ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn kommt dir nicht zu gehorchen, ist er nicht einmal gehorsam sondern nur phantasielos."

„Richtig ist richtig, Crowley" (damals hatte Crowley natürlich noch einen anderen Namen, bei dem ich ihn nannte). „Hältst du dich an meine Gesetze, weil sie richtig sind, oder weil du nicht auf die Idee kommst sie zu brechen?", erwiderte ich.

„Das ist etwas anderes", behauptete Crowley, „Ich weiß, dass es falsch wäre sie zu brechen, weil ich das Konzept von Gut und Böse kenne. Genau dieses Konzept kennt Adam nicht."

Satan heißt Ankläger Gottes. Die Bibel sagt uns, der Teufel hätte mich angeklagt. In jenen Tagen aber gab es nur einen Engel, der mich ständig anklagte, und das war Crowley. Er liebte mich, aber er kannte mich auch. Jemanden zu lieben und zu vertrauen bedeutet nicht, dass man blind für seine Fehler ist. Crowley war nie blind, was mich anging. Irgendwie wusste er immer von den Würfeln. Und zweifelte daher tief in seinem Inneren daran, dass ich wirklich wusste, was ich tat. Doch als Engel behielt er seine Zweifel nicht für sich, er sprach sie aus. Ständig und ohne Unterlass.

Crowley war mein Ankläger. Aber nicht aus Bösartigkeit, sondern deswegen, weil er das Leben, das ich erschaffen hatte, beobachtet hatte und lieb gewonnen hatte. Weil er es schützen wollte. Er fragte nach Adams Freiem Willen, weil er sich darüber sorgte, was aus Adam werden würde, wenn Adam jemals Böses tun würde ohne zu erkennen, dass es Böse war.

Alles was ich ihm hätte sagen müssen war, dass ich wusste, was ich tat. Dass ich zwar gewürfelt habe, aber allwissend bin, dass ich die Zukunft vorhersehen kann, dass ich weiß, was warum passieren wird. Aber wenn ich ihm das gesagt hätte, dann wäre er niemals gefallen. Und dann hätte es keinen Dämon gegeben, der für die Menschheit eingetreten wäre, also ließ ich ihn fallen.

Nachdem er gefallen war, konnte ich nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen. In der Anfangszeit sprach ich noch mit Lucifer und manchen anderer der Dämonen, doch mit Kriecher sprach ich nicht. Ich hörte ihn, wenn er mit mir sprach, aber ich antwortete ihn nicht mehr. Ich wusste, dass ihn das verletzte, aber ich hatte Sorge, dass er mich anflehen könnte ihn zurückzunehmen, ihn wieder zu einen Engel zu machen, und dass ich das tun könnte, wenn er mich darum bitten würde, da er immer mein Liebling gewesen war.

Mein Schweigen verletzte ihn und trieb ihn tiefer in die Arme der Finsternis. Und doch, wusste ich, dass das sein Wesen nicht ändern würde. Nachdem er Eva dazu verleitet hatte vom Baum der Erkenntnis zu essen, sagte er immer noch, dass er nicht verstand, was falsch daran sein sollte den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse zu kennen. Trotz seiner schwarzen Flügel und seinen Dämonen-Augen war Crowley immer noch mein Crowley und ich wusste, dass er das die nächsten 6000 Jahre lang auch noch bleiben würde.

Crowley war also mein Dämon, was ich aber noch brauchte war ein Engel. Ich musste einen Engel finden, der die Menschheit genug lieben würde um für sie zu kämpfen, sich aber nicht zu schnell gegen den Himmel und mich stellen würde. Ich musste einen Engel finden, in dem es genug Hinterlist gab um verschlagen zu sein, wenn es darauf ankam, der aber aus den richtigen Gründen verschlagen war. Ich brauchte einen guten Engel mit rebellischer Seele, der aber nicht vor Ablauf der nächsten 6000 Jahre fallen würde.

Doch wo sollte ich so einen Engel finden? Gabriel kam nicht in Frage, obwohl er ein Bastard war. Gabriel war ein zu großer Bastard. Und Michael? Nun, Michael war ein Paragraphenreiter mit Bosheit in sich.

Dann sah ich ihn. Erziraphael. Ein junger Engel, der sich im Garten mit der schwangen Eva unterhielt. Darüber, welche Diät am gesündesten für das Baby wäre. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass diese Früchte nahe an der Grenze des Gartens wachsen. Ich weiß, Gott hat euch gesagt, dass ihr dort nicht hingehen sollt, weil es dort gefährlich ist, aber wenn es doch um das Baby geht …..", sagte er, und ich wusste, dass ich meinen Engel gefunden hatte.

Nur, dass ich sicher gehen musste. Er könnte sich immer noch anders entwickeln. Könnte zu viel Angst davor haben zu fallen, zu gehorsam sein. Ich machte ihm zum Wächter des Gartens und gab ihm ein flammendes Schwert. Und er gab sein flammendes Schwert an Adam, nachdem ich diesen mitsamt seiner schwangeren Frau aus dem Garten verstieß.

„Wo ist dein Flammenschwert, Erziraphael?", wollte ich von ihm wissen.

Er zögerte keine Sekunde und log mich an. Anstatt zu sagen: „Weißt du, Gott, ich habe es Adam geschenkt, damit er sich und seine Frau gegen die wilden Bestien außerhalb des Gartens verteidigen kann", behauptete er es verlegt zu haben. Ein Engel, der mich anlog.

Crowley hatte mich niemals angelogen. Im Gegenteil, er war gefallen, weil er mit nichts hinter dem Berg gehalten hatte, niemals. Erziraphael jedoch log mich an. Einfach so. Dabei musste er doch wissen, dass ich allwissend bin, und daher wusste, dass er log. Trotzdem tat er es.

Ich sprach ihn nie wieder auf das Flammenschwert an. Ich wusste, wo es sich befand, und wo es sein würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er wusste, dass ich gewusst hatte, dass er mich angelogen hatte, und trotzdem begab er sich niemals auf die Suche nach dem Schwert oder versuchte mir neue Ausreden aufzutischen. Es war auch nicht nötig. Er hatte meine Prüfung bestanden, ich wusste, dass er der Richtige war.

Jetzt musste ich Crowley und Erziraphael nur noch zusammenbringen. Das sollte nicht schwierig sein, sie hatten bereits einmal miteinander gesprochen, bei der Verbannung Adams und Evas um genau zu sein. Sie hatten sich darüber ausgelassen, was sie getan hatten, und darüber philosophiert, ob in Wahrheit nicht das, was Crowley getan hatte, etwas Gutes gewesen war, und das, was Erziraphael getan hatte, etwas Schlechtes gewesen war. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Erziraphael an seiner Entscheidung zweifelte und befürchtete, dass er etwas tun könnte, das falsch war, bestätigte mir, dass er der Engel war, den ich brauchte. Und dass er mit Kriecher sprach, obwohl dieser ein Dämon war, bestätigte mir, dass er den richtigen Weg einschlagen würde um alles zum gewünschten Ende zu führen.

Sie waren auch noch nicht fertig miteinander. Beim Bau der Arche Noah sahen sie sich wieder. Crowley, der sich nun Crowley nannte, weckte Zweifel in Erziraphael in Bezug auf meine Taten, und das war gut so. Ich brauchte einen Engel, der an meiner Weisheit gerade genug zweifeln würde um das zu tun, was nötig sein würde, und einen Dämon, der mich immer noch genug liebte, um nicht wahrhaben zu wollen, dass alles wirklich so enden würde, wie es im ersten Moment wirkte. „Aber doch nicht die Kinder?", sagte er. Und Crowley, mein ewiger Ankläger, wusste nicht, dass er bis zu diesem Moment der Einzige gewesen war, dem das grausam und falsch erschien, und dass es nun nur einen einzigen Engel ebenfalls grausam und falsch erschien.

Die Zeit verging, und ich arrangierte, dass Crowley und Erziraphael auf der Erde stationiert wurden. Dass sie die Außenstellen von Himmel und Hölle leiteten und sich dementsprechend öfter über den Weg laufen würden.

Ich hätte mir keine Mühe geben müssen. Irgendwie fanden sich die beiden ständig wieder und schlossen Freundschaft. Sie trafen sogar eine Abmachung, die besagte, dass sie sich gegenseitig aushalfen, manchmal würde Crowely Wunder bewirken, und manchmal Erziraphael Versuchungen. Immerhin lag es in ihrer Macht, und keiner von beiden schien sich jemals zu fragen, warum es ihnen so leicht fiel das zu tun, was eigentlich Aufgabe des jeweils anderen gewesen wäre.

Und beide waren gerne auf der Erde und verbrachten immer weniger Zeit in Himmel und Hölle. Es geschah ganz von selbst, ich musste sie nicht einmal dazu manipulieren. Wie ihre Zuneigung zueinander, wuchs auch ihre Zuneigung zu der Menschheit ganz natürlich an. Kein anderer Dämon war so weltlich wie Crowley, und die anderen Engeln, nun die ließen sich kaum auf Erden blicken, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Höchstens Gabriel bequemte sich dazu herab auf Erden zu wandeln und meistens auch nur um Erziraphael zu kontrollieren. Und anders als der andere Engel blickte Gabriel auf die Menschen herab und fühlte sich ihnen überlegen. Er war inzwischen beinahe so stolz wie Lucifer es gewesen war, aber er war der nicht der einzige Engel, der unter dieser Krankheit litt. Michael und all die anderen, sie alle hielten sich für so viel besser als die Menschen und als ihre gefallenen Geschwister.

Ich sprach mit niemandem mehr. Ich ließ Metatron für mich sprechen, wohl wissend, dass er nur das sagen würde, was ihm offiziell aufgetragen worden war zu sagen, und dass er den wahren Plan nicht kannte, genauso wenig wie alle anderen. Himmel und Hölle wünschten sich Krieg, Crowley und Erziraphael würden ihn verhindern. Doch dazu würden sie ein wenig Hilfe brauchen.

Einer jungen Hexe namens Agens Spinner verlieh ich die Gabe des Gesichts mit einer nie dagewesenen Präzision. Ihre Gabe wurde dadurch zum Fluch, alles was sie vorhersagte würde auch genauso passieren.

Auch inspirierte ich eines Nachts im Traum einen jungen Mann, der sich für sehr gläubig hielt, dazu die Hexensucherarmee zu begründen.

Und ein englisches Ehepaar namens Young wählte ich aus um sich dazu zu entschließen Kinder haben zu wollen, und das genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

Schließlich kam alles zusammen. Der Anti-Christ ging verloren und landete genau dort, wo er sein sollte. Anthema Apparat schloss sich mit den letzten beiden Hexensuchern und einem Medium zusammen. Crowley und Erziraphael beschlossen, dass sie die Welt nicht untergehen lassen wollten. Und Himmel und Hölle konnten nur dabei zusehen, wie die Apokalypse abgesagt wurde.

Natürlich wollten sie Rache. So kleinlich sind Engel und Dämonen. Nachdem Crowley und Erziraphael sie ausgetrickst hatten, wurde ihr Schrei nach Vergeltung nur noch lauter. Bis ich mich einmischte und ihnen erklärte, dass sie meinen Boten kein Haar zu krümmen hatten. Während die Engel das knirschend hinnahmen, brauchte die Hölle ein wenig mehr Ermunterung zum Gehorsam durch ihren Anführer, doch der schuldete mir noch etwas von vor sehr langer Zeit als ich ihn gerettet und zum Fürsten der Hölle erhoben hatte anstatt ihn elendiglich im Schwefelbecken zu Grunde gehen zu lassen, in das er gefolgt von seinen treuen Anhängern gefallen war.

Trotzdem war nicht alles gut. Crowley hatte immer noch Phantasie. „Ich glaube der richtige Plan ist, sie alle gegen die Menschen", hatte er Erziraphael anvertraut, und dieses Szenario ängstigte ihn.

„Anthony J. Crowley", sagte ich zu ihm, „Was fürchtest du?"

Er kannte meine Stimme, hatte sie in all der Zeit niemals vergessen. „Zum einen hatte ich gefürchtet, du seist … fort", sagte er sofort.

„Tot?"

„Vielleicht nur weitergezogen. Oder ermordet oder eingeschlossen." Crowley besaß Vorstellungskraft. Ich hätte niemals ihm zum Fürsten der Hölle gemacht. Denn was dann passiert wäre … das würde keiner wissen wollen.

„Niemand wagt es mir ein Leid anzutun, Anthony J. Crowley", erklärte ich ihm, „Ich bin in Sicherheit, und du bist es auch. Kein Dämon oder Engel wird es wagen dir oder Erziraphael etwas anzutun. Ihr seid meine auserwählten Champions."

Das hätte ihn beruhigen sollen. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. „Dann war es uns immer bestimmt für die Menschen zu kämpfen. Seit dem Garten Eden. Und dann werden wir auch noch in der Zukunft für sie kämpfen müssen. Wenn sich Himmel und Hölle gegen sie zusammenschließen. Und Adam wird dann vielleicht schon tot sein oder keine Kräfte mehr haben", erklärte er.

Anklage, Anklage, immer nur Anklage. Gott verrät niemandem die eigenen Pläne. Nicht einmal dem Lieblingskind.

„Und wenn es so sein sollte, wieso denkst du, dass ihr nicht trotzdem gewinnen würdet? Wenn ihr immer schon für diese Aufgabe auserwählt wart, wart ihr dann nicht immer schon ebenfalls dazu ausersehen zu gewinnen?", hielt ich dagegen.

Darauf wusste er nichts zu sagen. „Ich musste dich fallen lassen, Antony J. Crowley, weil nur du die Menschheit retten konntest. Trotzdem warst du gut zu meinem Sohn, das habe ich nie vergessen, und gut zu so vielen Menschen, und mehr als nur gut zu Erziraphael", erklärte ich ihm, „Was immer die Zukunft bringt, du wirst dich dem stellen können und obsiegen, denn das ist deine Natur."

„Wirst du mich wieder verlassen?", wollte er dann von mir wissen.

Ich kann nicht lachen wie Sterbliche oder auch nur Wesen wie Engel oder Dämonen lachen, und trotzdem lachte ich als Antwort hierauf. „Oh, Crowley, mein Kriecher, mein Ankläger, ich habe dich niemals verlassen", erklärte ich ihm, „Und ich werde dich auch niemals verlassen. Ob ich nun zu dir spreche oder auch nicht, ich bin immer bei dir. Von allen meiner Kinder, aus all meiner Schöpfung, warst du immer mein Liebling. Nicht nur Erziraphael liebt dich, mein Kind."

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Und am Ende?", wollte er wissen, „Was wird am Ende meine Belohnung für all die Dienste, die nur ich dir jemals leisten konnte, sein?"

„Wer sagt, dass du deine Belohnung nicht schon lange bekommen hast? Hast du nicht eine Verabredung im Park? Mit einem gewissen Engel? Lauf zu, Crowley, damit du nicht zu spät kommst."

„Du", meinte er dazu, „hast mir das alles nicht gegeben, ich habe es mir selbst erkämpft. Dieses Leben. Meinen Engel. Die Verhinderung der Apokalypse."

„Natürlich", sagte ich, „Das war der Grund, warum ich zugelassen habe, dass du gefallen bist, weil du der einzige meiner Engel wart, der die Kraft hatte zu fallen, dabei gut zu bleiben, und am Ende alles zu bekommen, was er sich wünscht. Alles was ich tun musste, war es zuzulassen, Crowley. Alles andere hast du von selbst erreicht."

Das sollte wieder zu Anklagen und Hinterfragungen führen, denn es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Immerhin hatte ich hier und da ein wenig nachgeholfen, doch er sagte nur: „Okay, solange wir uns einig sind."

Mein Crowley musste immer schon das letzte Wort haben. Und nun, da er wusste, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, ging es ihm wieder besser. Und nun würde er die Menschheit mit mehr Kraft und Willen verteidigen als jemals zuvor.

Und solange Crowley und Erziraphael die Beschützer der Menschheit sein würden, hatte diese nichts zu befürchten. Wie schon seit den Tagen von Eden.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Ich liebe die Amazon-Adaption von „Good Omens" und sie hat mich zu dieser Fic inspiriert. Reviews sind erwünscht._


End file.
